Error con sabor amargo
by Tathuhime
Summary: Porque a veces el amor no es suficiente y la distancia te hace cometer errores que un Uchiha no podrá olvidar. [— ¿En qué tipo de mujer me convierte eso].
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Por el contrario, la historia que vas a leer es de mi total autoría.**

 **CAPITULO 1:**

Estaba apoyada contra la mesa de su escritorio, eran pasadas las 10 de la noche y hoy le fue informado que debía realizar el turno nocturno en el hospital con su compañero, un médico transferido de la aldea de Kirigakure, el cual llevaba casi 10 meses en la aldea y no paraba de halagarla a ella y su trabajo. Era alto, no tanto como su esposo, pero si lo suficiente, de contextura delgada y con unos hermosos ojos color plata, que siempre brillaban cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

—Yo... te deseo tanto, Sakura.

Había algo sumamente mal en dejar que un hombre te besara en tu consultorio, mientras tu hija estaba en casa de sus abuelos durmiendo y tu esposo se encontraba en su misión hace 7 meses, nuevamente.

Sakura podía contar con los dedos de su mano los meses que ella y Sasuke habían vivido juntos como familia junto a Sarada; a veces, cuando la soledad era tan pesada que la hacía llorar contra la almohada, se preguntaba porque seguía amando a un hombre que, al parecer, no podía devolver con alguna muestra de cariño todo el amor que ella le había entregado a lo largo de los años. Sakura no esperaba que Sasuke le dijera palabras llenas de amor, pues ya se resignaba a pensar que Sasuke no sabía cómo amar, y ella había pasado tantos años de su vida amándolo recibiendo indiferencia en gran parte de su juventud y ausencia en sus años de matrimonio que las dudas, aquellos aguijones punzantes, se presentaban a cualquier hora del día haciendo que se replanteara su matrimonio y como estaba guiando su vida.

Ayato, el médico de Kirigakure, la había tomado desprevenida, con la guardia baja y el corazón cansado, y ahora la tenía apoyada contra el escritorio mientras la besaba y una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda y la otra estaba muy cerca de su pecho derecho. Hacia unos días que Sasuke debía haber vuelto de su misión, pero al parecer y por notificación del Hokage, una de las palomas mensajeras que se intercambiaban Naruto y Sasuke llego con la noticia de que aquella misión tomaría más tiempo del establecido inicialmente.

Cuando se enteró de esa noticia en la mañana, que además inicio con un cielo nublado y un terrible dolor de cabeza, Sakura vio como Sarada intentaba ser fuerte y no derramar las lágrimas que estaban atrapadas en sus hermosos ojos negros, iguales a los de su padre. Y fue eso, principalmente, lo que hizo que Sakura pasara de la tristeza a la rabia, y maldijera el día en que decidió amar a Sasuke.

Llevaba todo el día con ese peso en su corazón, para después ser informada de que debía cubrir el turno nocturno, puesto que el médico al cual correspondía se había lastimado la mano y estaba internado; todo había sido un día caótico para ella, que la dejo desarmada y emocionalmente vulnerable, y la última vez que Sasuke y ella habían estado juntos fue tan impersonal, como si fueran dos completos extraños cumpliendo con algún parámetro preestablecido. Sakura odio como sucedió todo y a la mañana siguiente, el cómo anuncio que debía marcharse nuevamente, pero quiso entenderlo, quiso creer que era normal, llevaban separados más años de los que llevaban conociéndose. Se decía una y otra vez que amaba a Sasuke, que era el amor de su vida, que siempre estaría para él así él nunca estuviera para ella, pero ser besada por otro hombre solo le demostró que era una mujer y habían cosas que simplemente había ignorado pero que necesitaba, y Ayato estaba tan dispuesto a complacerla, a darle lo que se negaba a aceptar de otro hombre que no fuera su esposo.

—Solo déjate llevar— le susurro Ayato al oído, acariciándole sutilmente el costado del pecho, electrizando sus terminaciones nerviosas—. Lo necesitas, Sakura, tu cuerpo está ardiendo y yo estoy aquí dispuesto a ayudarte a apagar la llama.

Ayato era demasiado guapo y demasiado sincero con sus intenciones, pues aunque sabía que Sakura era una mujer casada y no cualquier mujer casada, sino con el último de los Uchiha, eso no impedía que la admirara y la deseara; era tan hermosa, inteligente y divertida, y eso lo enloquecía. Sabía por sus ojos, que parecían hablar por ella, que cargaba un peso que a veces le nublaba la mirada y le desaparecía la sonrisa, pero también se percataba como en ocasiones lo miraba de reojo y parecía querer devorarlo. Y él lo entendía, pues era una mujer en su plenitud, con un esposo ausente y necesidades.

—Yo… ¡Oh, Dios mío! —intentaba hablar Sakura cuando un sonoro gemido salió de sus labios, pues Ayato siendo un poco más atrevido abarco la totalidad de su pecho y lo masajeo, generando sensaciones olvidadas por Sakura—. A… Ayato —. Gimió Sakura en el oído del mencionado mientras sus manos seguían apoyadas a la mesa, intentando no solo sostenerse a ella, sino a su cordura; pero sus piernas eran otra historia y con una súbita ola de desesperación estas se abrazaron a las caderas del hombre que no era su esposo, pero al cual le estaba dejando besarla, y acariciarla mientras se frotaba contra su cuerpo.

.

.

.

El séptimo Hokague de la aldea oculta de la hoja, Naruto Uzumaki, se encontraba en su oficina revisando el inacabable montón de papeles que yacían sobre su escritorio, cuando se topó con un documento de la clínica especial para niños que había fundado Sakura y al cual le hacía falta la firma de la misma. El rubio se rasco la cabeza y miro todos los documentos que estaban sin leer, pero aquella clínica era importante no solo para su mejor amiga, también para él pues era necesaria y muy requerida tras las catástrofes que dejo la cuarta guerra ninja, donde murieron padres, madres, hermanos mayores y familiares de niños que a muy temprana edad conocieron lo que era crecer sin una figura paterna o materna; de igual forma, y a pesar de haber superado dicha guerra, aun se presenciaban los casos de asesinatos y horrores cometidos por personas inestables que destruían hogares y dejaban traumas en niños, y tanto Naruto como Sakura y todas las personas que apoyaron la idea del hospital no querían que se repitiera la historia de Naruto Uzumaki, quien creció sin padres siendo ignorado y repudiado, o Sasuke Uchiha, creciendo con el deseo malsano de la venganza y convirtiéndose en un peligro para el mundo; por ello, recordando el leve accidente del médico y que su amiga estaba cubriendo aquel turno nocturno, decidió enviar un clon hacia allí a buscarla y dejar firmado y cerrado lo pertinente al documento.

.

.

.

Aquella situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos, ella deseaba tanto poder dejar todo a un lado y entregarse a ese momento, pero muy dentro de sí, en la parte donde se encontraba su conciencia y sentimientos, estos batallaban contra sus necesidades y sensaciones para recordarle la familia que tenía en casa y al hombre que había jurado amar. Pensar en Sasuke era aguijonarse el corazón y recordar la tristeza y soledad; pero también era pensar en el amor y la lucha constante por conseguir que el enfocara, por tan solo unos segundos, su mirada en ella. Su inner le reprochaba su actuar y parecía lo bastante enojada e indignada por su participación en aquella estupidez que su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a cometer.

Y así, entregada al placer y las caricias proporcionadas por Ayato, quien le había desabrochado la camisa totalmente, con los labios en su cuello y las caderas del hombre atrapadas entre sus muslos los encontró el clon del Hokague, quien siempre imprudente aparecía sin anunciarse, ocasionando que el tiempo se detuviera, Ayato la soltara y Sakura, apresurada, se recolocara la ropa y evitará la mirada de su mejor amigo, quien también era el mejor amigo de su esposo.

El clon de Naruto quedo mudo, con las palabras atoradas en su boca y el desconcierto en la mirada.

—Ustedes… ¿qué? — no podía asimilarlo, era terriblemente increíble y dolorosamente cierto lo que sus ojos habían visto. Sakura-chan, aquella mujer de ojos verdes y cabello rosado estaba en una situación demasiado, que dice demasiado, elevadamente comprometedora con un hombre… un hombre que no era su marido—. Doctor Hibino retírese inmediatamente del consultorio de la doctora Uchiha — hablo Naruto, con aquel tono de Hokague que había adquirido con los años.

Ayato no era un cobarde, pero tampoco podía contradecir la orden del Hokague, así que con una última mirada de reojo a Sakura, se retiró del lugar. Por su parte, Sakura se encontraba cabizbaja con los puños sosteniendo su blusa e intentando cerrarla con dedos temblorosos, no era capaz de ver a Naruto, esté por su parte considero que la situación era lo bastante seria como para tratarla con un clon, así que dándole tiempo a Sakura de recomponerse desapareció no sin antes murmurar un "Ya vuelvo… tenemos que hablar, Sakura".

.

.

.

Sarada estaba muy preocupada por el actuar de su madre, quien a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos y otras miraba con nostalgia la foto familiar que se tomaron no hace mucho (7 meses y 5 días para ser exactos), acariciando con el dedo la figura de su padre y otras veces mirándolo con rabia y apoyando el marco contra la repisa; su comportamiento no era normal y cada vez más la pequeña Uchiha se desesperaba pues no sabía que podía hacer para que su madre volviera a sonreír con aquella sonrisa llena de felicidad y amor.

Esa noche, mientras dormía en su cuarto, escucho voces bajas y murmullos entrecortados, creyó escuchar un sollozo de su madre, así que presurosa fue a ver qué pasaba, la busco en el cuarto y no la hallo dormida en su cama como pensó que estaría. A veces Sakura tenía pesadillas y era Sarada, quien tarde de la noche iba hacia su cama y la consolaba con tiernas palabras y besos dulces en sus mejillas y frente.

Pero hoy ese no era el caso, Sakura no estaba en su cama, la cual parecía no haber sido tocada en toda la noche; Sarada vio el reloj y se percató que era pasada la media noche, y nuevamente los murmullos se pudieron apreciar en el silencio de la noche, Sarada se percató que esos extraños ruidos provenían de la entrada, así que cautelosa se dirigió allí para ver a su madre, con una bata y abrazándose a sí misma frente al doctor Hibino, quien le murmuraba palabras que apenas podía entender, pues su voz era demasiado baja.

 _—_ _Yo no pienso que fue un error._

 _—_ _Tú lo deseabas Sakura…_

 _—_ _Él no está._

 _—_ _Deberías empezar a vivir fuera de su sombra._

 _—_ _No te merece._

 _—_ _Tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados por ti._

Sarada, con la respiración detenida y el sharingan en sus ojos, pudo vislumbrar como el doctor Hibino abrazaba a su madre y esta no hacía nada para devolverle el abrazo, pero tampoco lo retiraba de sí, como la pequeña Uchiha hubiese esperado. Sarada con sus 12 años era consciente de muchas cosas y entre todas, de que el matrimonio de sus padres no era como el de los demás y a pesar de haber intuido que su padre si las amaba, tanto a ella como a su madre, también podía percibir la soledad que agobiaba a su madre.

No podía permitir que su madre dudará de su amor por su padre, ellos eran sus personas importantes y tenía que hacer algo para evitar que ese doctor Hibino se robara a su mamá, pues eso era lo que parecía querer hacer a ojos de Sarada, quien censuraba cada una de las frases del médico; debía ir presurosa al encuentro con su padre, tenía que encontrarlo y pedirle, no, exigirle que volviera a casa. Su madre necesitaba a su padre, y ella necesitaba que ellos estuvieran juntos, para que su madre volviera a tener el brillo que había empezado a marchitarse, y el cual estaba siendo influenciado por un aparecido en su vida.

.

.

.

Sasuke caminaba rumbo a la aldea oculta de la hoja, ya que después de un par de días, pudo culminar lo que en circunstancias normales le habría tomado dos semanas como mínimo, pero tenía una leve opresión en el pecho y el presentimiento de que debía volver a casa. El Uchiha no era de dejarse llevar por sus emociones (habría aprendido de las peores formas que dejarse llevar no traía nada bueno a su vida), pero no paraba de pensar que en la aldea era necesitado y aquel presentimiento fue confirmado al ver la silueta de una persona no muy lejos de él, corriendo a su encuentro.

—Sarada — frunció el ceño al ver a su hija frente a él en aquel espeso bosque, no muy retirado de la aldea—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿Le paso algo a Sakura?

A Sarada, quien no era muy cercana a su padre, pues hasta ahora empezaba a conocerlo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, había percibido como el tono de su padre había temblando de manera imperceptible al preguntar si a su madre le había pasado algo.

—Mamá… ella… Oh, papá tienes que volver — y Sarada empezó a sollozar frente a su padre, haciendo que este se desesperara por no tener conocimiento alguno de que podía estar pasando.

.

.

.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, quien se encontraba tendiendo las sabanas que había lavado esa mañana en el balcón de su pequeño apartamento, distinguió a lo lejos dos figuras acercándose y el corazón le latió a mil por hora cuando identifico a la persona que acompañaba a su hija.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, el _estoy en casa_ de padre e hija, pero su cuerpo estaba todavía entumecido por la sorpresa de pie en el balcón, sosteniéndose de la baranda y apretando entre sus dedos las sabanas, consciente de la presencia de su esposo en casa. Saber que estaba allí cuando se volteara a saludar, la hacía sentir tan culpable que sentía que se le rompería la voz y empezaría a llorar frente a sus más queridas personas. Sarada y Sasuke lo eran todo para ella, y teniéndolos en casa a los dos la hizo sentir sucia y malvada, pues rememorando, nunca pensó en ellos mientras estaba perdida en la pasión que le había regalado Ayato con unos simples besos y algunas caricias. Dios sabía que si ella hubiese hecho aquello que no era capaz de exteriorizar pero que deseaba en su momento hacer, y lo cual no paso gracias a la aparición de su rubio amigo, aún podía recordar lo que habían hablado y el dolor en las palabras de Naruto.

 _No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando el Uzumaki se presentó, no un clon sino el real, frente al escritorio de su amiga, haciendo que está presionara con fuerza su cabeza contra sus brazos apoyada contra el escritorio con leves sollozos proviniendo de esa figura con cabello rosa a la cual no podía reconocer._

 _—_ _Levanta la cara Sakura y mírame. — a Naruto, en cualquier otro momento, verla así le habría preocupado y desesperado saber la causa, pero consciente de que había generado aquel estado en la Uchiha, solo era capaz de sentir una fuerte aversión por la fémina—. No quiero repetirlo, señora Uchiha, levante la cara y míreme mientras le hablo._

 _Lentamente y con las lágrimas manchando sus mejillas, Sakura vio a Naruto frente a ella, en una pose rígida viéndola con ojos acusadores, reprochándole con la mirada aquel acto que presencio en hace apenas unos minutos._

 _—_ _¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto? — hablo Naruto con mil emociones enfrentadas. Sakura solo sollozo más fuerte y cerró los ojos—. Mírame Sakura y explícame que carajos fue lo que vi, ¿acaso es ese Hibino tú amante? ¿Desde hace cuánto ustedes… aquí? — y con sus brazos señalo todo el rededor de la oficina._

 _—_ _¡No!_

 _Fue un grito de dolor y angustia, el cual sobresalto a Naruto, pero se sobrepuso de inmediato._

 _—_ _Yo… Fue solo… esta fue la primera vez… yo nunca sería… — tomo un gran respiro— Ayato y yo no somos amantes, Naruto. Esta fue la primera vez que ves una situación como la que presenciaste._

 _—_ _¿Cómo puedo creerte Sakura? Nunca hubiese imaginado que tú, quien ha promulgado una y otra vez tu amor por Sasuke, estuvieras en brazos de otro… estando casada con mi mejor amigo. El amor de tu vida, Sakura-chan._ _—_ _lo último le salió de lo más profundo en un susurro lastimero._

 _—_ _Puede que todo apunte a lo que estás pensando Naruto, y que merezca lo que pasa por tu mente. Pero te juro que nunca, nunca he engañado a Sasuke… por lo menos no antes de este día._

 _Sakura agacho la mirada, avergonzada ante la situación y sintiéndose tan afligida, dolida, arrepentida y culpable como no creía que fuera posible. Le había fallado a su matrimonio, y de paso a su amigo, quien había hecho lo imposible e inimaginable para traer a Sasuke de vuelta._

 _—_ _Yo no sé qué pensar, Sakura-chan — susurro el Uzumaki— solo espero que lo que paso hoy no sea el fin de tu matrimonio… y que seas tú quien se lo cuente al teme._

 _Y con esas últimas palabras se retiró del consultorio dejando a una desolada Sakura hundida en su miedo._

— ¿Mamá?

Fue la voz de su pequeña la que la saco de sus recuerdos y la obligo a mirar hacia atrás, a su hija y a su esposo de pie, en la entrada del balcón, observándola.

—Hola cariño — hablo Sakura con un tono de voz parecido al que siempre usaba, pero que para oídos de los dos Uchiha que la observaban pudieron detectar un leve, casi imperceptible tono de voz tembloroso y asustado, al igual que una sombra que oscurecía sus ojos jades.

—Sakura.

Esa siempre ha sido la forma de responder el saludo de su esposa, pronunciando su nombre como si quisiera acariciarla con las palabras. Aun después de tantos años, Sasuke se preguntaba cómo era posible que Sakura siguiera amándolo a pesar de todos sus errores y soportando su ausencia; para él la pelirrosa, desde aquel tiempo en que viajaron juntos, solo los dos, se había convertido en la dueña absoluta de su corazón y pensamientos, para darle lo más preciado: una familia y una hermosa hija. Él podría no decirlo y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero sin ellas su vida no tendría sentido, su fortaleza eran esas dos mujeres.

Por su parte Sakura, ajena a los pensamientos de su esposo, por primera vez en su vida no deseaba ver a Sasuke, y no porque no soportara su presencia, era la culpa que la atormentaba e impedía verlo a los ojos y portarse como la esposa leal que siempre había sido, puesto que hace dos noches había fallado a su matrimonio, y estaba tan asustada de confesarle a Sasuke su error y que este se fuera nuevamente, y esta vez para no regresar.

—Termino de colgar estas sabanas y preparo la cena. — Hablo mientras les daba la espalda y continuaba con su labor — por favor, Sarada, alístale a tu padre la tina.

Padre e hija se vieron entre ellos, el primero con el ceño fruncido pues era obvio que algo le pasaba a su esposa y Sarada con los ojos tristes solo pudo agachar la mirada sin saber si decirle a su padre lo que había oído, o esperar a que su padre le preguntara a su madre el porqué de su extraño actuar. Por una parte, no soportaba la tensión que se sentía en el aire y la forma en que su madre estaba comportándose, nunca había sido buena para ocultar sus emociones y en este momento era tan clara su depresión y consternación que quiso abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que si hablaba con papá todo se solucionaría. Pero también reconocía que su padre era tan difícil de leer, y no sabía su respuesta ante lo que ya ella sospechaba, pero se negaba a darle forma o palabras; cuando se encontró con su padre, quiso confesarle todo pero la prudencia y el miedo la hicieron callar, y sollozar. Ella no podía imaginar a sus padres separados, por más que el Uchiha viajara constantemente y su ausencia fuera prolongada, eran una familia al fin de cuentas, y se amaban. Las personas que se aman siempre deben estar juntas.

.

.

.

La cena se había tornado silenciosa dada la ocasión, la última vez que Sasuke se sentó en esa mesa Sakura no paro de preguntarle el más mínimo detalle de su viaje, la gente que había conocido, los lugares que había visto, mientras su hija escuchaba con atención sin el mínimo deseo de irse a dormir; contrario a aquella vez, Sarada apenas fue capaz de comer y apresurada se disculpó con la excusa que debía madrugar para reunirse con su equipo y se acostó a dormir, dejando a sus padres solos y aún más silenciosos de ser posible.

Comieron entre miradas inquisitivas por parte de Sasuke hacia la fémina, y Sakura con una concentración mesurada en su plato de comida, comiendo a bocados y tragando con dificulta, pues se le cerraba la garganta con la pesadumbre de sentirse observada por su esposo y no ser capaz de levantar la mirada y actuar natural.

No soportando más aquel ambiente que se estaba generando entre ellos, Sasuke iba a empezar a hablar cuando Sakura, adivinando su próximo actuar se levantó presurosa, levantando los platos y dirigiéndose a la cocina a lavar los trastos de la cena, todo en un silencio que sofoco al Uchiha, quien determinado a averiguar que pasaba con la señora Uchiha la siguió a la cocina. Estudio su espalda rígida y el leve temblor de sus manos mientras enjuagaba los platos.

— ¿Sakura?

Sasuke lo intuía, sabía que esta noche algo cambiaría y se negaba a aceptar que podía perder lo que con tanto anhelo había protegido, lo que logro construir. Él no era un hombre de palabras dulce o frases románticas, el demostraba su afecto con acciones, y cada partícula de su ser le pertenencia a Sakura y a Sarada, eran lo más importante, lo único importante en su vida. Paso tantos años sumido en la venganza, un par en la rendición y otros aún más largos viajando por el mundo en su misión por acabar todo atisbo de peligro para la paz del mundo ninja actual, que era consciente de todo el tiempo que se perdió, los momentos que nunca podrá recuperar pero era un peso que podía soportar siempre y cuando llegara a su casa, junto a su familia, y su hija lo recibiera con una sonrisa y su esposa con el amor que siempre le ha profesado.

Sakura detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y apoyándose en la encimera, se giró de forma tan lenta, con el rostro pálido y las comisuras de su boca tensas, haciéndola, por primera vez, parecer de los 32 años que en realidad tenía.

—Yo… Sasuke-kun, yo bese a otro hombre—. Fue un murmullo, pero se escuchó como la detonación de alguna bomba dentro de su cabeza. Se quedó en blanco mientras una a una de las palabras y su significado se formaba en su cabeza. Quiso creer que su audición estaba fallando, o que Sakura le estaba jugando alguna broma, pero al ver ese rostro y esa mirada llena de dolor, arrepentimiento, rabia, desolación, supo que no era una mentira y era real; algo dentro de él simplemente se rompió, pues su universo, su familia no estaban tan bien como él lo había querido creer.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamo Sasuke con un inconfundible tono de voz incrédulo y dolido. Sus ojos estaban sorprendidos y por primera vez Sakura se arrepintió de ser tan dura y pensar que Sasuke no tenía sentimientos, que nada le afectaba; porque allí parada frente a él se da cuenta que le afecta, que ella le afecta.

El nudo en su garganta se hacía más y más grande, y las ansias locas de abrazarlo y pedirle mil y un perdones las suprime y se mantiene firme viéndolo a los ojos. No lo toca, ni él intenta hacerlo. Están de pie, uno frente al otro, con ganas de explotar.

—Tú nunca estas y yo, bueno, me equivoque, pero todo es tan difícil para mí… a veces siento que no nos conocemos, llevamos tanto tiempo sabiendo cómo nos llamamos pero no nos conocemos realmente… tú eres tan difícil y estaba… Dios, Sasuke, no puedo decir que no lo quería hacer, porque en ese momento lo deseaba… y si no fuese por Naruto, lo habría hecho… ¿en qué tipo de mujer me convierte eso?

— ¿Quién?

Silencio.

— ¿Quién es ese hombre? — Ante el silencio de Sakura, Sasuke se desesperó y las palabras, como agua cayendo en cascada, salieron sin reprimirse. — sabes cuantas veces he pensado en ustedes, cuantas veces me he castigado a mí mismo por no estar aquí… Puede que no lo diga, y que mis palabras no sean suficientes para ti, pero eres mi mujer, la mujer de mi vida. Construimos juntos un hogar, o eso era lo que creía hasta hace un momento que me dices que te besaste con otro tipo y estabas dispuesta a tirar todo, a dañarnos a nosotros, tu familia… porque no solo soy yo Sakura, esta Sarada… pensaste en Sarada al menos, porque sé que en mí no pensaste cuando dejaste que otro hombre te besara, te acariciara… y no haberlo hecho pero pensarlo, duele en igual medida Sakura… me duele y estoy loco de rabia y de celos al imaginarte con otro, ¿Cómo has podido hacerme… hacernos esto?

—No lo sé. No… yo solo no lo sé.

Y ahí, en medio de la noche, lo único claro era que el matrimonio Uchiha no volvería a ser lo mismo.

.

.

.

 **Espero que esta historia les interesa tanto como a mi escribirla. En cuento a ortografía y redacción, les agradezco hacérmelo saber, pues nunca se es exento de cometer algún error, y por más que lea una y otra vez, algo pudo escaparse de mi vista. Por otra parte, esta historia no tendrá más de 10 capítulos. Sin más por decir, besos y nos leeremos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Sasuke no fue capaz de dormir en toda la noche, tras la confesión de Sakura y decir algunas palabras, dio media vuelta ante la respuesta entrecortada y salió de la casa escuchando un angustioso lamento de su esposa.

Gracias a su rinnegan viajo hacia un lugar lejos de la aldea, donde nadie pudiera verlo ni mucho menos interrumpir su demostración de ira; se sentía asfixiado por la rabia y, en aquel recóndito lugar asignado a sus sentimientos, se sentía lastimado, nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza que la pelirrosa fuese a hacer algo como aquello. Él, que cometió error tras error, y que creyó en personas que nunca debió seguir, pensó que Sakura sería su ancla y su hogar, su lugar seguro y que con ella nunca conocería la traición, pero el pedestal que con tanto esmero logro que fuera puesta por el Uchiha cayó al dejar que otro hombre tocará lo que le pertenecía a él.

Los días que a su vista el mundo era gris, volvían y no sabía cómo detener las emociones que embargaban su alma; mucho tiempo atrás, mientras recorrió el mundo ninja con una nueva perspectiva, aprendió a valorar cosas que en su mundo de venganza nunca pudo apreciar. Pensó en su familia y en Itachi con nostalgia pero sin el rencor que antes lo atormentaba, solo podía guardar los momentos felices junto a la familia que perdió en trágicas circunstancias; también, al visitar otras aldeas, recordaba la villa y al equipo 7, las misiones atrapando gatos, sus peleas con un rubio imperativo y los coqueteos de una pequeña pelirrosa. Eran Naruto y Sakura quienes ocupaban gran parte de sus recuerdos más felices y nostálgicos, siendo la última con gran sorpresa, inicialmente, quien se adueñaba de gran parte de sus pensamientos y de forma constante se hacía presente en sus sueños; muy tarde descubrió que había aprendido a valorar sus esfuerzo y el amor que le profesaba, y aunque inicialmente estuvo reacio a admitirlo a sí mismo, la Haruno fue una de las principales razones para que volviera a la aldea.

Cayendo al suelo con las energías agotadas y su alrededor destruido, recordó su llegada a la aldea, el cómo fue recibido por un efusivo Naruto y una llorosa Sakura, quien tímida no sabía si acercarse a abrazarlo como lo había hecho inicialmente el rubio. Y para sorpresa de los presentes, fue el pelinegro quien se acercó, poniendo su única mano sobre la cabellera rosa y acariciándola con una suavidad que no se creía posible realizar. Ese simple gesto logro que Sakura se lanzara a sus brazos y apretara su cuerpo, sintiendo el llanto en sus ropas, pero sin importarle y apretando su cintura mientras sentía, extrañado, como su cara adquiría el rubor propio de la vergüenza al saberse observado por Naruto, quien sonreía pícaramente frente a él.

Tras ese primer encuentro se suscitaron más reuniones entre los tres, hasta que un día solo fueron Sasuke y Sakura juntos caminado por la aldea, aun podía recordar las miradas de los aldeanos y los otros ninjas de su generación, algunos sonreían alegres, pero había quienes con disgusto no aprobaban la relación que se iba forjando a la vista de todos. Los señores Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno fueron los principales opositores, quienes ignoraban al Uchiha y concertaban citas de su hija con otros ninjas y aldeanos del país de fuego; a la fecha Sasuke y sus suegros no se llevaban muy bien, gran parte de esa aversión hacia el pelinegro creció tras su regreso con una Sakura cargando un bebé y el anuncio de que eran esposos sin haber tenido la oportunidad de ver a la pelirrosa con el traje de novia, pues no existían fotos de aquel momento. Rememorando, Sasuke admitía su error en ese aspecto, pues Mebuki no le dirigió la palabra por muchos tiempo y en la actualidad, tras su regreso, había adquirido la delicadeza de saludarlo con un ademan y pocas palabras; en cuanto a su suegro, este adoraba a su nieta, pero le desagradaba el papá de la misma, entre más alejados estuvieran era mejor.

Analizando la situación que se presentaba entre él y la familia de Sakura, se preguntaba si estos habían seguido concertando citas de su hija con otros hombres, y si fue en alguno de esos encuentros donde la pelirrosa conoció al hombre con quien se había besado y quien sabe que más. Ese pensamiento, el de Sakura con otro hombre, lo torturaba y su imaginación le presentaba miles de escenarios de su mujer con hombres sin rostros y en situaciones cada vez mas retorcidas.

Con un gruñido y el amanecer de fondo, se dispuso a volver a su hogar, tenía que hablar con su esposa, necesitaba saber que su corazón aun le pertenecía y, aunque ese error le destrozaba, reconocía que de saber que Sakura ya no lo amaba y se había enamorado de otro le destruiría, más sin embargo nunca fue un cobarde y no iba a empezar a serlo.

.

.

.

Con terribles ojeras y los ojos hinchados, Sakura se encontraba en su oficina desde las cinco de la mañana, después de una noche donde solo pudo rodar en la cama sin conciliar el sueño. Había dejado el desayuno listo en la mesa y correctamente cubierto para cuando Sarada se despertara y, tal vez, Sasuke decidiera volver.

Ahogando un sollozo se dispuso a trabajar, revisando historias clínicas de pacientes que se encontraban internos en el hospital central, estaba tan concentrada que no se percató cuando su puerta se abrió y entro una despampanante rubia.

—Frente, no podía creer cuando el vigilante me dijo que habías llegado hace algunas horas… —entro parloteando Ino, parándose al lado del escritorio de la pelirrosa — Es increíble que vengas tan temprano, aun después de que sé que tu querido esposo volvió ayer de su misión —le sonrió picara al notar las ojeras. — y veo que la bienvenida se alargó, porque tienes la cara de alguien que no durmió en toda la noche.

Fue un comentario tan inocente, pero que removió todo el interior de Sakura, haciendo que enterrara la cara en los documentos sobre su escritorio y rompiera a llorar como cuando tenía 12 años.

.

.

.

Después de haber llorado y ser consolada por una confundida Ino, quien no entendía por qué del llanto de Sakura, la última más calmada se limpió el rostro con una pañuelo y se sentó erguida en el sofá donde minutos antes Ino la había llevado para poder abrazarla y consolarla.

Transcurrió alrededor de diez minutos en silencio, donde la pelirrosa continuamente se limpiaba las lágrimas ya inexistentes y buscaba las palabras para desahogarse con su mejor amiga; por su parte, la rubia apretaba la mano de la Uchiha e intentaba adivinar que podía lograr que su frentona amiga llorara como una niña. Pensar en la vuelta de Sasuke y el comentario inicial hecho, del cual, al parecer, se sucinto el ataque de lágrimas la hacía crear una serie de teorías donde el Uchiha no quedaba bien parado y estaba dispuesta a ir a buscarlo y golpearlo, a pesar de conocer la magnitud del poder de este, todo por su querida frentona.

—Frentona, si ese Uchiha es el culpable de que estés así, te juro que voy y le corta las bolas para que aprenda a dejar de hacerte llorar — hablaba ofuscada la rubia, pensando lo peor del pelinegro—. Ya decía yo que no era buena idea que siguieras con ese tipo, es que dejarte durante 11 años después de dejarte con una pequeña niña; Kakashi debió dejarlo encerrado y que no conociera la luz del sol por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para que se repusiera, porque déjame decirte frentona que ese esposo tuyo no está bien de la cabeza. Nunca lo ha estado, la verdad. —ahora Ino gesticulaba sin parar y desbordaba las palabras sin controlarse—. Por eso yo decidí que ese hombre no era para mí, o sea frente, parece que no hubieras visto su arrogancia en la cuarta guerra, y como se fue de la aldea tras recibir el perdón por lo actos que cometió… sé que es el padre de tu hija, pero frentona, debo ser sincera y decirte que tienes un amplio abanico de admiradores, claro no más de los que yo tengo, pero ya sabes que tengo a Sai y eso, y pues tu podrías, no sé, intentarlo con otro… —pareció dudar— esta esté doctor Hibino, el de Kirigakure. No quiero ser imprudente, pero veo las miradas que él te lanza desde que llego, y he visto que no le eres indiferente.

Ese último comentario ocasiono un respingo en la pelirrosa, quien enterró la cara entre las manos y suspiro sonoramente.

—Ino, me equivoque.

La rubia la observo con la interrogante en la mirada.

—Yo… yo fui la que le falle a Sasuke-kun.

—No, frente, cualquier cosa que él haya hecho no es culpa tuya, no puedes seguir queriendo cubrirle la espalda…

— ¡Ino! —exclamo en tono fuerte Sakura, para que su amiga la dejara hablar — Yo… mmm… no sé cómo decirlo… pero cometí una estupidez — se recostó contra el sofá, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo—. Bese a Ayato.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

Y ese fue el grito que se escuchó en toda Konoha antes del mediodía.

.

.

.

Sakura llego agotada a la casa, tras un caótico turno lleno de gritos y reclamos por parte de Ino, quien antes la había alentado a cambiar a su esposo por uno de sus tantos admiradores, le chillaba y le preguntaba que rayos había pasado por su cabeza para hacer aquello a Sasuke-kun. Tras más gritos y llantos, las amigas se abrazaron e Ino la animo a hablar con Sasuke largo y tendido para aclarar la situación y hacerle partícipe de sus sentimientos y pensamientos, pues la señora Uchiha amaba al pelinegro y estaba muerta de miedo de que Sasuke la dejara por su error.

Ingresando a su cuarto, se quitó la blusa, dirigiéndose en sostén y el pantalón blanco hacia el cuarto de baño donde se lavó la cara y quedo observando su reflejo, recordando la conversación de la tarde con Ayato.

 _—_ _Adelante —pronuncio tras escuchar los golpes a la puerta de su oficina._

 _Más sin embargo nunca espero encontrar a la persona con la que menos tenia deseos de hablar._

 _—_ _Ayato, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —hablo controlado el nerviosismo y continuando con la labor interrumpida por los golpes, donde firmaba documentos que anteriormente había revisado._

 _El mencionado frunció el ceño mientras observaba a la pelirrosa, quien parecía concentrada._

 _—_ _Necesitamos hablar, Sakura._

 _Sakura soltó el lapicero con el cual firmaba y levanto la mirada, observándolo fijamente._

 _—_ _Si es por algún asunto de índole laboral soy toda oídos, de lo contrario debo pedirte que te retires, pues como puedes ver estoy atareada de trabajo._

 _—_ _No seas niña Sakura —replicó él, con ira contenida, haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos sorprendida—. Quieres aparentar que nada sucedió y te escondes de la realidad con la excusa del trabajo, cuando fuiste una participante activa de lo que sucedió hace unas noches en esta oficina._

 _—_ _Tú no entiendes… no era yo en ese momento —se levantó y empezó a caminar por la oficina, sin permitir que sus ojos hiciesen contacto con los ojos plata del hombre— no sé cómo permití que la situación se saliese de control, pero tú nunca debiste besarme, por Dios, soy una mujer casada… y tú lo sabias._

 _—_ _Tú también lo sabias y eso no impidió que me devolvieras los besos._

 _Se acercó a Sakura, tomándola de los hombros para que se mantuviera quieta,_

 _—_ _Dígame doctora Uchiha, ¿en qué pensaba cuando me devolvió los besos? ¿Qué suele pasar cuando una mujer permite a un hombre que la toque así como me lo permitió? —Se acercó un paso, acariciándole los hombros, hasta que una mano se deslizo en su nuca, masajeándole los músculos tensionados de la zona—. Tú me deseabas tanto como yo te deseaba a ti… como te deseo— susurro ronco para acto seguido besar a una estupefacta pelirrosa._

 _Un trueno interrumpió el momento, haciendo sobresaltar a Sakura, y que empujara con excesiva fuerza al médico, quien se estrelló contra la puerta._

 _—_ _No vuelvas a tocarme…_

Volviendo en sí, Sakura se tocó los labios con la yema de sus dedos, abrumada por la situación que estaba viviendo, y contrariada, al percatarse con nostalgia que desde hace más de 7 meses sus labios no eran tocados por su esposo.

.

.

.

Nadie podía decir que el último de los Uchiha era un hombre de bares, pero ese día al parecer todos hablaban de como vieron al portador del sharingan ingresar en la zona roja de Konoha. El pelinegro se encontraba bebiendo mientras su mirada parecía vacía ignorando a cada una de las mujeres que en esa zona trabajaban con sus cuerpos. Él no quería cometer un error como el que había hecho su esposa y tenía a su matrimonio colgando de un pequeño hilo. Su lealtad estaba con su familia, con su esposa, así esta no lo mereciera.

Naruto, tras oír los rumores del nuevo visitante en la zona roja de Konoha, determinado fue hacia el lugar sin importar que su prestigio como Hokague se viera manchado, su amigo lo necesitaba y él no abandonaba a sus amigos; tenía que hacer algo, porque al paso que iban, el matrimonio de sus mejores amigos se iría a un hueco del que difícilmente podría salir alguna vez.

Tras ingresar a tres establecimientos, Naruto por fin pudo distinguir a su amigo, sentado en un taburete contra la barra observando su copa de sake. Paso su mirada por alrededor del local y pudo ver como un par de mujeres se comían con la mirada a su amigo, y otros tipos hablaban en murmullos mientras señalaban al Uchiha, frunciendo el ceño se dirigió hacia la barra, tomando asiento al lado del poseedor del sharingan.

—Hey, teme — saludo Naruto mientras negaba con la palma de su mano al cantinero que iba a servirle un trago al Hokague con una cara sorprendida.

—Dobe.

— ¿Cómo estas, Sasuke? — pregunto el rubio mientras observaba fijamente al Uchiha y le hacía una seña al hombre tras la barra para que se alejara de ellos, y así poder hablar con más tranquilidad con su amigo.

— ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar de saber que mi mujer se ha estado besando con un tipejo mientras yo no estaba? — hablo en un siseo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo fuera escuchado por el Uzumaki.

El rubio observo al frente, apretando los dientes y sintiéndose mal por su amigo; él había sido testigo de cómo Sakura besaba a otro hombre y le enfurecía ver como su mejor amiga parecía haber arrojado la toalla y roto unos votos que eran sagrados para las parejas. Puede que Sasuke haya estado viajando y su tiempo en la aldea, junto a su amiga no fuera el que necesitaban Sarada y Sakura, pero él había sido testigo y parte de la lucha constante que habían protagonizado en su tiempo de genin para conseguir que Sasuke volviera a la aldea y fuera, nuevamente, feliz. Él entendía la soledad que había embargado a su amigo, y de igual forma sabia como esta había menguado hasta desaparecer al formar una familia propia junto a Sakura; al Uzumaki le pasaba lo mismo con Hinata, está realmente agradecido y enamorado de su esposa, amaba tanto a sus hijos y aunque su situación no era la mejor por la cantidad de trabajo que tenía desde que había asumido el puesto de Hokague, siempre pensaba en ellos, no había segundo en que no estuvieran presentes en su mente y corazón; para Sasuke era igual, él amaba a su familia incondicionalmente y desesperadamente.

— ¿Cuantas veces no habrá besado a otros hombres? ¿Ese era el amor que me prometía? ¿Cómo ha podido hacer esto, Dobe? — Sasuke se bebió la copa de sake que descansaba en la barra y miro directamente a los ojos azules de su mejor amigo— cuando yo no estuve presente, dime Naruto, ¿te cogiste a mi mujer? Sé que estabas tan enamorado de ella que… — No pudo continuar porque el rubio le propino un puñetazo que tumbo al Uchiha de su silla.

—No sigas por esa línea, Teme. Estas borracho y no sabes lo que hablas, tu imaginación te está jugando una mala pasada, pero no por ello voy a permitir que dudes de Sakura y de mi — le hablo firmemente mientras lo levantaba de la solapa de su camisa y lo miraba a los ojos, que se encontraban desenfocados por la cantidad de alcohol ingerido. — Sakura se equivocó, pero te ama Teme.

— ¿Qué clase de amor es ese, que cuando se le presenta la oportunidad besa a otro hombre? Otro hombre probó los labios de Sakura, y ese otro hombre estuvo a punto de tomar lo que es mío. Sakura me pertenece y nunca, nunca la dejare ir. Ella es mía… Sakura es mía. — fue lo último que susurro Sasuke antes de quedar dormido entre los brazos de su amigo.

.

.

.

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y los rayos del sol molestándole la vista mientras intentaba incorporarse en la cama, en ese proceso escucho la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse y vio a su esposa con una pequeña toalla cubriendo su desnudez mientras una de sus manos se frotaba la cabeza con una toalla más pequeña, agitándola por sus mechones rosados y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Sakura se sonrojo como cuando eran más jóvenes y no sabían los problemas de un matrimonio con un esposo fuera todo el tiempo y una mujer tan guapa que atraía varias miradas al caminar por las calles.

El cuerpo de Sakura reacciono a la presencia de Sasuke como hace mucho no lo hacía, erizando todos los pequeños vellos repartidos por sus brazos y nuca mientras que el Uchiha no apartaba la mirada de la anatomía de su esposa, una esposa que había besado a otro hombre, no una sino dos veces, porque él los vio el día anterior en su oficina mientras quería ir a hablar con Sakura y solucionar las cosas, grande fue su sorpresa ver como el médico, a quien quería matar con las mismas ansias con las que quiso asesinar a Danzou y destruir la aldea, besaba a su esposa en un abrazo que no dejaba ni un milímetro de separación de sus cuerpos. Sasuke no lo soporto y se marchó del lugar antes de cometer una locura, desde que se había vuelto padre, había dejado un poco atrás sus impulsos y había aprendido a controlarse a sí mismo, y sabía que asesinar a un civil no le sería perdonado como sus crímenes en el pasado ni aunque su mejor amigo fuese el Hokague. Lo único que pudo hacer y por lo cual no podría ser culpado, fue lanzar un chidori al cielo, para que este bajara en forma de relámpago y golpeara de forma estrepitosa el suelo cerca a la ventana del consultorio de su esposa, por lo menos en el momento detendría cualquier intención que se estuviera creando allí.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Sakura no veía esa mirada en su esposo, una mirada turbia llena de deseos que la estremecían; en ese momento, de pie frente al Uchiha, quien no ocultaba lo mucho que la deseaba a pesar de todo, se sentía sucia por haber dejado que las cosas llegaran a un punto tan desastroso. Era su culpa lo que ocurría y era su idiotez por sentirse necesitada, amada y deseada lo que podría haber terminado con su matrimonio. Ella amaba de una forma que rayaba lo obsesiva a Sasuke, eran de esos amores que te quemaban la piel y te fundía el cuerpo, ella necesitaba que el Uchiha le demostrara su amor y toda esa pasión que tenía guardada en lo hondo de su alma.

Con incertidumbre y cierta timidez, fue Sakura la que acorto la distancia y apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho del portador del sharingan, suavemente y mirándolo a los ojos se inclinó a su altura mientras acariciaba su pecho hasta llegar a sus anchos hombros, donde se sostuvo demostrándole y rogándole con la mirada lo mucho que lo deseaba y lo dispuesta que estaba.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, observándola y con su única mano le arrebato la toalla dejándola desnuda y con una cara de sorpresa, la cual borro al tomarla fuertemente de la nuca y acercar su boca a sus labios, besándola con desespero, como castigándola con su lengua, dientes y besos; por alguna razón, no quería ser delicado como siempre había sido en el pasado, y tampoco considerado como lo fue hace ya 7 meses cuando volvió de su larga misión (aquella que había durado muchos más años). Quería ser brusco y demostrarle en la cama su furia. Le jalo el cabello para que inclinara aún más la cabeza hacia atrás y poder abarcar con su lengua la totalidad de su boca, mientras con su mano le apretaba la cintura, hundiendo sus dedos sin delicadeza, escuchándola quejándose, pero sin importarle realmente. Sakura era suya, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería.

La pelirrosa sentía el peligro como un afrodisíaco que flotaba en el aire de la habitación y se dejó hacer, permitió que Sasuke la empujara sobre la cama e inmediatamente cayera sobre ella, atrapándola entre su cuerpo mientras le apretaba el cuello entre su única mano y le besaba los pechos, entre mordiscos y chupetones fuertes. Ella solo podía gemir, perdida en las sensaciones que le otorgaba la brusquedad de su esposo, quien a pesar de todo no le hacía daño, por lo menos no un daño que no pudiera soportar. La mano que permanecía en su cuello la soltó, no sin antes regalarle una casi imperceptible caricia que le hizo cosquillas para después bajar por su cuerpo acariciándole los costados y posicionarse en sus caderas. Sakura, un poco acelerada le desabrocho la camisa de un tirón y le abrió los pantalones sacando su erección y tomándola entre su mano la apretó y la acaricio con parsimonia viendo fijamente la cara de su esposo, quien apretaba los ojos y gruñía entre dientes. Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando las caricias se hicieron más rápidas y detuvo con una mano purpura, una invocada con el chacra de su Susano, la de su esposa. Tomo las dos manos de Sakura, levantándolas sobre su cabeza y dejándolas allí, encerradas por la gran mano purpura, mientras que con su mano, la real, empezó a acariciar el pubis de la pelirrosa.

Miraba su rostro extasiado mientras le acariciaba ese pequeño botoncito que la hacía enloquecer y gemir como si nunca tuviera suficiente de aquel placer, arqueaba su espalda separándola del lecho mientras intentaba soltar sus manos de aquel fierro agarre; la furia de Sasuke era dirigida a ese cuerpo y ese rostro que tanto amaba, imaginándola así, pero con aquel doctor, no podía olvidar la imagen de ellos besándose ni las palabras de Sakura afirmando que había deseado estar con otro hombre. Nada le aseguraba que no hubiese pasado y su imaginación, desbocada y enloquecida por los celos, solo podía pensar que su esposa se había acostado con una variedad de hombres a lo largo de los años en los cuales él se encontraba viajando.

Sasuke la volteo sin delicadeza, posicionándola con la cara en la almohada y las piernas encima de sus muslos para penetrarla de una sola estocada, gruñendo mientras sentía las paredes interiores de su esposa apresándolo y mojándolo con los jugos de su excitación. Empujo fuerte y sin miramientos, soltando en esas embestidas toda aquella frustración que cargaba desde que volvió a la aldea y Sakura le confesó su crimen, porque para Sasuke Uchiha el besar a otra persona era considerado un crimen, en todos sus años de viajes por cientos y cientos de aldeas conoció infinidad de mujeres, unas más atrevidas que otras, muchas intentaron seducirlo y no cesaban en sus coqueteos. Pero él siempre fue fiel al recuerdo de su esposa y nunca rompió aquel juramento realizado cuando se casaron. Había sido tan iluso al pensar que Sakura estaría haciendo lo mismo que él, pensándolo, añorándolo noche tras noche. Quería lastimarla, porque él se encontraba seriamente lastimado, su corazón ardía y su oscuridad, la que había encerrado en un lugar lejano, muy al fondo de todo, quería volver y hacerla sufrir, pues él estaba sufriendo y era culpa de la mujer que gemía debajo suyo, ignorante de sus turbios pensamientos.

Con tres estocadas más, Sakura gimió sonoramente llegando al orgasmo y Sasuke se derramo sobre su espalda y trasero, mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo. Tras uno segundos de permanecer así, el pelinegro se acercó al oído de Sakura y susurro unas palabras que le helaron el cuerpo y el alma.

—Quiero castigarte Sakura, deseo tanto hacerte sufrir… así soy, siempre he sido un malnacido y tú me has roto, nunca nadie había tenido ese poder desde Itachi, pero tú Sakura, quien hablaba de amor una tras otra vez y me hizo promesas que me trague, traicionaste todo en lo que yo creía… creía en ti, en nosotros.

Sakura se quedó muda y todo su cuerpo, el cual estaba relajado tras aquel potente orgasmo, se tensó y las lágrimas saltaron a sus ojos, reconociendo las crudas palabras de Sasuke, que por más que lo negara eran ciertas, ella le había fallado a su matrimonio.

El Uchiha se levantó de encima del cuerpo de su esposa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, abrió la ducha y apretó los puños contra la pared mientras el agua limpiaba su cuerpo, pero nunca su alma, la única persona que podía limpiarla se encontraba igual de sucia que él.

.

.

.

 **He aquí el nuevo capítulo. La verdad tenía intención de actualizar cada dos semanas, pero debo sincerarme y decirles que tengo listos los capítulos en un 30% y la idea general y el final, más sin embargo he tenido bloqueos que me mantienen viendo la pantalla, releyendo la historia y mi mente se queda en banco, y es frustrante.**

 **Espero que sean pacientes con mi historia, pues me hace mucha ilusión escribirla y saber que tengo lectores como ustedes.**

 **Besos.**


End file.
